Sharpening a Man's Edge (A Dre x Zurx fanfiction)
by Shaderpz
Summary: Haters or lovers?


Dre's cock was throbbing hard, his eyes were switching from his computer, displaying many different lolis, he was diamond hard and was about to empty his water dragon until he heard a knock on his door. He quickly pulled up his trousers and closed all the loli tabs on his computer, then turned around as his door was slowly opening.

"Eric, you have a friend looking for you."

Dre stepped out the front door and looked over at the front door, he saw his best friend Zurx, his muscles shining with sweat amd he was panting hard.

"Sup bro" Zurx said

"ayy lmao whats up fuccboi" Dre replied

Dre hugged Zurx and he felt a small item poke his thigh, he shrugged it off and thought it was his controller as it was dangling from its cord. Zurx went into Dre's room, the walls were covered in edgy posters.

"Alright, my brother has some Greninja plushies and I better not see you fucking them when I turn back around."

Zurx looked around a bit more, in some shelves he found a love letter to a girl name Elis- the rest of the letters were marked out with a marker. Looking through Dre's clothes was..odd, everything was black, some clothes occaisionally having spikes on them, and some odd smelling crusty socks.

Dre turned around and found Zurx looking through his clothes "You pervert, stop looking there! Baka!"

Zurx looked and Dre had booted up Super Smash Brothers for the Nintendo Wii U™. He plugged his controller and selected his waifur, Greninja, especially the edgy black one to impress Dre. The announcer said his usual "3..2..1..GO!" and their matches had started, the both had insulted eachother whenever something jank had happened.

Witch Time after Witch Time after Witch Time, Zurx had died of the exact same mover again and again until he had finally had enough. He jumped put of his chair and pushed dre back, tipping over his chair but one of the legs had caught Zurx's pants causing him to fall over onto Dre.

"S..Sorry bro, just got a little mad" Zurx said apologetically to Dre

"Ugh...my neck" Dre responded

Zurx put his hand to Dre's neck and felt his body pulsing rapidly, almost as if he were nervous. He couldnt take it anymore, Zurx looked Dre in the Eyes and started kissing his neck.

Dre bolted straight up, Zurx sitting on his lap now.

"What the fuck bro!?" Dre exclaimed

"It was just in the heat of the moment dude, im sorry, its just that ive collected all these feeling for you and uh uh uh" Zurx had started hyperventalating, and then felt Dre's soft lips meet his.

The feel of Dre's tounge against his was exhilerating, he had dreamt of this moment for so long. Zurx reached back and felt Dre's hair and groped it. The two fell back and now Zurx was on top of Dre.

Zurx unbuttoned Dre's shirt to reveal his small brown nipples, they were unresistable to Zurx, he had so suck on them. His mouth landed on the brown pepperoni and started licking on it, Dre quietly moaned away in the distance.

He now made his was down to his pants, the 100 teethed monster of Dre's zipper was the only thing seperating Zurx from Dre's juicy eggplant. Pulling it down slowly, his skin began to show until it stood erect in front of him.

"Please be gentle, its my first time, this isnt anything like the loli doujins I read, but I know im going to enjoy this." Dre whispered.

Zurx's mouth engulfed Dre's male genetelia, it had a weird but soothing taste and smell to it, it just made Zurx crave more. The deeper it went into Zurx's throat the better it felt for Dre until he was ready to burst. With sweat on his forehead, unable to breath Zurx released his mouth's grip from Dre's cock and it exploded all over his face.

Zurx licked the man milk from his hands, the salty taste was great and combline well with the mild smell. Dre flipped over onto his knees and spread open his cheeks, exposing his gaping mineshaft, ready to be explored by Zurx.

Zurx opened his pants to expose large throbbing cock, you could see the precum forming on his tip. All ready Zurx spit in his cock to make sure it wasnt too painful for his lover. This is it, the moment he has been dreaming of.

He slowly put it in, deeper and deeper it went, only increasing the sound of Dre's squeals.

"You can go faster now..I think I might like this if I get used to this.."

Zurx slowly moved in and out, it felt like Dre's starfish was just sucking him in, asking for more. He reached forward and pulled Dre's head back, they were now kissing, this was Zurx's life, his dream come true.

Dre had just came a couple of minutes ago, but kept on being rock solid, ming as well play with another part of him, Zurx did have an empty hand. He felt Dre panting, his muscles loosening as he fell onto the bed in pleasure.

"Dude, I think im cumming!" Zurx screamed

"Not inside!"

Zurx pulled out and ran up to Dre's face, cock in hand about to burst.

It looked like a super soaker filled with cum splashed him in the face, Dre was covered in Zurx's seed.

Both had gotten dressed again and Zurx was ready to leave.

"See ya dude, talk to you on Discord you sexy fuck" Dre said

"It was fun, see you later."

"I love you" Zurx whispered as Dre's lips met his.


End file.
